Que faire en pleine nuit ?
by Sakisha
Summary: Sebastian n'a plus rien à faire. Comment occuper sa soirée ? C'est un Ciel choqué qui le découvre "Se-Sebastian, mais qu'est-ce que tu FAIS ?" Le démon se mordit la lèvre. Ca semblait évident. Crack, parlons des enfers. On ne nous en dit pas assez.


Voilà un nouveau petit drabble de Kuroshitsuji. Un nouveau crack ! J'ai essayé de faire dans le même genre que le précédent, même il est plus long et plus élaboré… ce qui ne signifie pas qu'il est meilleur, attention. ^^' C'est à vous de me le dire mes amies !

Voici donc mon nouveau délire. Il y a du sexy de l'incongru, de l'humour. Pas de SebastianxCiel à l'origine mais les fans de ce couple peuvent en repérer à l'instinct. XD

Enjoy.

* * *

_**Que faire en pleine nuit ? **_

Il était vingt-deux heures du soir au manoir des Phantomhive.

Le jeune comte avait été mis au lit depuis longtemps, les bêtises des autres servants réparées, les chats nourris et les préparatifs pour le lendemain faits. Sebastian Michaelis, le majordome, pouvait donc aller dormir.

…

Mais ce dernier n'avait pas besoin de dormir. Il était un démon. Le sommeil n'avait aucune emprise sur lui à moins qu'il ne le veuille bien. Habituellement il avait de longs préparatifs à faire pour le lendemain et étant perfectionniste il y passait souvent plusieurs heures, quitte à finir au petit matin. Mais la journée qui allait suivre était incroyablement ordinaire et simple. Aucune visite, aucune sortie, juste des cours toute la journée. Les préparatifs lui avaient pris moins d'une heure. Donc la question qui s'imposait à son esprit ce soir là était légèrement inhabituelle : qu'allait-t-il bien pouvoir faire pour s'occuper jusqu'à l'heure du réveil de son maitre ?

Il pensa d'abord à lire un livre. La bibliothèque du compte Phantomhive comprenait des ouvrages de toutes sortes pour ses études, des rapports pour ses enquêtes et un nombre non négligeable de romans fantastiques, d'amour ou d'horreur. Il aimait beaucoup lire ces derniers. Les livres d'horreur des humains avaient quelque chose de fascinants à ses yeux… Plus il en lisait, plus il se rendait compte que les craintes des humains étaient réellement sans limites et que leurs imagination allaient même parfois au-delà de ce que lui-même aurait pu imaginer. En souriant il se disait qu'il pourrait s'en inspirer à l'occasion. Ne serait-ce que pour s'amuser un peu.

Mais ce soir, il n'avait pas l'esprit à ça. Il ajouta simplement à sa liste mentale pour le lendemain de passer une commande pour de nouveaux livres. Les professeurs de son maître lui avaient presque tous demandé du matériel neuf et il pourrait ainsi en profiter pour racheter quelque ouvrages bien sombres pour occuper ses soirées. Après tout, c'était plutôt lui qui les lisait, son maître préférant de loin le fantastique (les histoires d'horreur le faisaient décidemment trop cauchemarder, il avait fini par se résigner).

Il poussa la porte de sa chambre et posa son chandelier sur son bureau. Il retira sa veste pour être plus à l'aise et resta immobile sur place un moment.

Que faire ?

Puis il eut une idée. Oui… pourquoi pas ? Après tout il avait le temps. Il pouvait bien s'offrir ce luxe juste pour cette fois.

.oOoOo.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Ciel Phantomhive se réveilla en sursaut. Par la suite il eut beau se retourner encore et encore dans tous les sens possibles pour tenter de se rendormir, ses yeux restèrent ouverts. Il venait de faire un rêve bizarre dont il avait déjà presque tout oublié mais se souvenait clairement que cela parlait de pruneaux et de canard en peluches… perturbant.

Il se redressa sur son lit en baillant. Il se sentait parfaitement réveillé et doutait fort de pouvoir à nouveau fermer l'œil avait un bon moment. Il grommela d'agacement et tâtonna sur sa table de nuit pour trouver la boite d'allumettes et dès que les bougies éclairèrent à nouveau la pièce il chercha des yeux le livre qu'il lisait dans l'après-midi. Au point où il en était, ce n'était pas un peu de lecture qui allait lui faire du mal. Avec un peu de chance cela l'endormirait.

Tout en continuant de chercher il entendit clairement la voix moqueuse de son majordome lui rappeler avec amusement que lire avant de dormir était fortement déconseillé car cela l'excitait toujours trop et ensuite il ne pouvait plus fermer l'œil.

Tss… sale donneur de leçons.

Au bout de trois bonnes minutes de recherches infructueuses il se sentit vraiment perdre patience. Bon sang, où avait-il posé ce satané livre ?

Puis cela lui revint en mémoire. Il le lisait en fin d'après-midi puis Sebastian était venu le chercher et le lui avait prit. Il fronça les sourcils en se concentrant pour essayer de se souvenir de l'endroit où il avait bien pu le poser.

- Ah oui…

Il se leva alors de son lit en enfila pensivement ses chaussons. Le plus dur à présent serait de se déplacer dans le manoir sans attirer l'attention de son démon personnel et il doutait fort d'y arriver en sachant que ce dernier arrivait à entendre un moineau éternuer à plus de huit kilomètres. Ça n'allait pas être facile mais il devait essayer. Autant tenter de voir ça comme un nouveau jeu et bien que ses chances de gagner soient minces, sont esprit compétitif prit le dessus.

Doucement, il sortit de sa chambre et regarda soigneusement de chaque côté pour vérifier qu'il était bien seul, puis il sortit lentement, posant chaque fois son pied avec la légèreté d'une plume sur le sol, guettant le moindre bruit, la moindre lueur. Heureusement pour lui, rien ne vint et il pu se glisser à l'autre bout du manoir sans soucis.

La porte qu'il recherchait était en vue et bien qu'empli d'un intense sentiment de fierté, il ne pu s'empêcher de râler contre l'apparente inefficacité de son démon. Franchement, n'importe qui pouvait donc se déplacer dans son manoir sans se faire remarquer ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Et que faisait donc cet idiot ?

À cette heure-ci il devait être en train de… de…

Le jeune Ciel se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait faire un démon désœuvré à cette heure-ci de la nuit. La seule idée qui lui venait à l'esprit était qu'il devait s'amuser avec un chat (un seul ?) mais sinon… ?

Il était à présent en face de la porte et avec un dernier regard aux alentours, abaissa la poignée pour entrer.

Ce qu'il vit le laissa bouche bée. Il se sentit pâlir, puis rougir, puis pâlir à nouveau.

- Se- Sebastian !

Une paire d'yeux rouges teintés d'étonnement rencontra la sienne et malgré la surprise évidente de son majordome, celui-ci lui demanda le plus calmement du monde :

- Jeune Maître, que faites-vous donc ici à une heure pareille ?

Ciel se sentit quasiment vaciller d'indignation.

- C'est ma question ça ! Je peux savoir ce que _tu_ es en train de faire !

Le démon se mordit la lèvre. La réponse semblait évidente.

- Je prends un bain.

Malgré la clarté de cette information, le comte ne sembla pas se calmer pour autant.

_- Tu prends un bain !_

- Oui. Il me semble que c'est particulièrement facile à vérifier non ? se risqua le majordome.

En effet. L'immense salle de bain du manoir était emplie de vapeur d'eau, rendant la pièce presque étouffante et il se trouvait actuellement dans la baignoire remplie à d'eau et débordante de mousse. Et vu que ses vêtements reposaient bien tranquillement sur une chaise à côté de la commode, il était difficile de s'imaginer qu'il avait glissé et était tombé dedans par accident.

Ciel se remit alors à rougir en contemplant le tableau qui s'offrait à lui. Voir son majordome dans cette situation était quelque chose pour le moins nouveau et étonnamment embarrassant. Lui qui était toujours impeccablement habillé et ce, à tel point que les seuls centimètres carrés de peau visibles restaient son visage et la naissance de son cou, était presque entièrement à découvert. Bien sûr, les bulles cachaient une grande partie de son anatomie mais le jeune garçon pouvait parfaitement apercevoir les courbes fines de son buste ses bras fins et puissants, un reposant sur le rebord de la baignoire et l'autre le long de son corps ; sa peau claire et brillante qui contrastait toujours fortement avec l'ivoire de la baignoire et qui semblait scintiller grâce aux gouttes d'eau qui la parcouraient. Ses mains dépourvues de gants laissaient apparaitre ses ongles noirs, totalement incongrus dans ce tableau presque enchanteur et laissaient ainsi transparaitre une de ses seules preuves physiques de sa non-humanité. Pour la première fois, Ciel le sentit aussi totalement détendu et il se rendit alors compte que son majordome était toujours sur le qui-vive .Ici, il semblait dans un état de relâchement total, se tenant nonchalamment dans l'eau et semblait prêt à glisser doucement dedans pour ne plus en ressortir.

Ce dernier l'observa avec amusement.

- Jeune Maître, puis-je me permettre de vous reposer ma question : que faites-vous ici à une heure pareille ?

- Je- !

Il rougit, ne sachant pas où poser ses yeux et décida alors de regarder par terre. Malheureusement son regard s'attarda durant une seconde de trop sur le livre recherché, posé sur la petite table où reposaient les peignes et ciseaux, seconde qui n'échappa pas à son majordome.

- Oh, je vois…

Il serra des poings.

Il arrivait littéralement à _sentir_ son sourire narquois sans même le voir !

- Jeune Maître, il me semblait pourtant vous avoir averti en ce qui concernait les lectures du soir-…

- Tais-toi ! le coupa-t-il agacé. Je décide tout seul de ce que je veux faire ! Et d'ailleurs…(il le regarda à nouveau) je ne te félicite pas ! Si un espion s'était introduit dans le manoir il aurait pu sans problèmes venir me tuer alors que tu barbotais dans l'eau !

Le démon le regarda avec les yeux ronds.

- Enfin Jeune Maître, le pacte qui nous relie m'aurait immédiatement prévenu si un danger vous menaçait. De plus j'ignore ce que vous croyez mais je ne passe pas mes nuits derrière votre porte. Je pense pouvoir me laisser une marge de liberté en me à fiant à notre contrat.

- Tu…

Le comte était à présent rouge de honte et de colère. Non, bien sûr qu'il ne passait pas ses nuits devant sa chambre, encore heureux ! Comment pourrait-il fermer l'œil en imaginant son majordome planté devant sa porte, droit comme un I et fixant le bois et intensité?

Et d'ailleurs, si quelqu'un était venu pour l'attaquer, serait-il accouru pour le défendre uniquement vêtu de mousse ! Il préférait ne pas l'imaginer…

- Bon, je vais donc vous raccompagner à votre chambre..., commença le démon en amorçant un mouvement pour sortir de son bain.

Ciel eut alors un mouvement de recul instinctif alors qu'un peu plus de sang affluait à son visage.

- NON ! C'est bon ! Je pourrais très bien y retourner tout seul ! Reste ici !

Le démon se stoppa et le regarda sans le comprendre, l'eau dégoulinant le long de son corps encore plus à découvert.

- Mais, Jeune Maître, vous risquez de-

- Je ne vais pas me perdre ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! le contredit-il immédiatement en prenant le livre sur la commode et en faisant volte-face vers la porte. Je suis venu jusqu'ici tout seul et je repartirai tout seul ! Je connais tout de même mon manoir, y compris la nuit !

Sebastian replongea alors à nouveau dans l'eau chaude sans gêne en poussant un soupir de bien être. Pas besoin de se rhabiller, il pouvait encore y rester une ou deux heures… mmh… satisfaction.

Après un léger silence Ciel se retourna à nouveau vers lui, un sourire curieux lui barrant le visage.

- Depuis quand cette manie des bains de minuits te prend-elle ? Et depuis quand utilises-tu_ ma_ salle de bain surtout ?

- Voyons, que vous imaginez-vous ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un diable de majordome que je ne prends pas de bain de temps en temps. Et d'ailleurs… (il se laissa glisser doucement dans l'eau et en ressortit quelque secondes plus tard en écartant ses cheveux trempés de son visage)…c'est un luxe que je ne m'accorde qu'occasionnellement, ne vous en faites donc pas, assura-t-il en souriant.

Le sourire de Ciel s'élargit.

- Je pense que tu es au courant que les domestiques de la maison ont une salle de bain réservée ? De quel droit utilises-tu celle de ton maître ?

- Eh bien…

Il s'interrompit pour bien formuler sa phrase et tendit le bras pour attraper une fiole violette qui se trouvait sur le petit meuble adjacent. Tout en versant quelques gouttes du liquide dans l'eau, il poursuivit :

- Je me suis dit que n'étant pas à la base un « vrai » domestique mais un démon, mon rang était donc légèrement supérieur à celui des autres servants de la demeure. Or, étant donné du fait qu'il n'y a pas de salle de bain pour démon-majordomes, je me suis permis d'aller occuper l'autre seule baignoire restante qui est la vôtre Jeune Maître.

Le raisonnement ayant beau être tiré par les cheveux, Ciel décida de jouer le jeu.

- N'aurais-tu point du prendre sur toi et aller tout de même utiliser la baignoire des créatures inférieures que sont les autres employés ?

- J'aurais dû mais celle-ci est de loin la plus grande et vous n'avez pas idée de l'état dans lequel Bard et Finny arrivent à la laisser après utilisation…

Le démon se mis à souffler doucement sur la mousse qu'il tenait au creux de sa main, observant l'envol léger des bulles dans les airs. Le comportement presque enfantin arracha un autre sourire au jeune comte.

Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais un détail _très_ choquant retint son attention.

- Sebastian…. La mousse est violette à présent… ?

- Mh ? Oh, c'est normal, ne vous en faites pas, dit-il d'un ton détaché en jouant toujours avec les bulles.

- Normal… ?

Il haussa un sourcil septique. Bon sang, c'était quoi ça ?

- Ceci…(le majordome désigna du doigt la fiole violette qu'il avait employé)… est un produit typique de…hm… « chez moi ».

-… en enfer donc ?

- Mmh….si vous voulez oui.

- Il y a des produits de bain là-bas ?

- Pourquoi n'y en aurait-il pas ? demanda le démon avec un sourire poli tout en remettant une mèche de cheveux couleur corbeau derrière son oreille.

Bonne question. Mais bizarrement Ciel avait du mal à accepter cet étrange concept.

- Et ça rend l'eau violette ?

- Pas seulement. À vrai dire ce sont les substances qu'il contient qui rendent ensuite l'eau violette, le produit en soit n'est pas destiné à ça.

- Et c'est pour… ?

- C'est difficile à résumer en termes humains mais pour simplifier, disons simplement que c'est pour la peau.

Nouveau silence permettant à Ciel de digérer l'information.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de prendre soin de votre peau…si ?

- Bien sûr que si ! répliqua le majordome avec un ton d'évidence indignée dans la voix. À force de se faire trouer notre peau en permanence, elle s'abîme de plus en plus ! Les cellules se régénèrent en vitesse accélérée mais ce n'est pas sans conséquences car elles perdent beaucoup de leur capacité primaire durant le processus et au bout d'un moment cela donne d'horribles taches sombres et disgracieuses s'étalant parfois sur plusieurs centimètres carrés !

- Ah…

- Sans parler des démangeaisons affreuses que cela engendre et qui nous laissent après avec de la peau en moins et plus de deux mois à attendre pour que ça se régénère complètement ! Non, c'est vraiment affreux!

Le comte retint alors un fou-rire à l'idée que les enfers soient remplis de démons s'échangeant des conseils de beauté et de produits pour la peau.

- Le seul défaut... commença-t-il avec une légère hésitation dans la voix.

- Oui ? demanda le jeune garçon en fronçant soudainement les sourcils, pressentant que cette partie le concernait.

- C'est que c'est légèrement nocif pour la baignoire…

- Pardon ?

- Le produit étant très fort, il devient corrosif pour certains matériaux du monde réel. Mais ne vous en faites pas, cette baignoire est de qualité supérieure donc cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes à court terme.

Avec une grimace il tenta de décider si il devait le croire ou non par rapport à cette fameuse durée. Après tout, Sebastian ne mentait jamais mais il savait cacher certains détails le concernant avec brio. Et le fait de détruire à petit feu sa baignoire de luxe en était un parfait exemple. Si ça se trouvait, elle allait s'effondrer à la prochaine utilisation. Décidant qu'il était trop fatigué pour réfléchir à ça, il préféra partir, trouvant déjà être resté trop longtemps et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la fiole trônant sur la table. Cette petite chose était-elle vraiment si toxique ?

Avant qu'il ne passe la porte, une voix dans son dos l'interpela :

- Jeune Maître, avant que je ne vous souhaite de passer une bonne nuit, je tiens à vous mettre en garde : n'essayer jamais d'utiliser ce produit si jamais il tombait entre vos mains. Cela vous détruirait la peau et tout ce qu'il y a en dessous. Sur ce, faites de beaux rêves.

Agacé, il ferma la porte avec un bruit sec et malgré le fait qu'il se soit immédiatement éloigné de la pièce en direction de sa chambre, il entendit clairement le petit « plouf » qui résonna derrière lui, indiquant que le démon venait de s'immerger à nouveau complètement dans l'eau.

Cet idiot… il le prenait vraiment pour un imbécile ou quoi ! Comme si il voulait réellement essayer d'utiliser cette substance plus que douteuse !

En quelques minutes il atteignit sa chambre et referma la porte avec soin derrière lui. Tout en s'installant sur son lit et en ouvrant son livre, il se fit une rapide note mentale d'acheter une baignoire personnelle à son majordome, sans quoi il ne pourrait plus jamais prendre de bain tranquille… L'image de Sebastian jouant avec les bulles ne quitterait plus jamais son esprit.

Enfin bon, tant qu'il ne s'amusait pas avec un petit canard (fabriqué par sa compagnie) ça pouvait passer.

Franchement, les démons pouvaient se révéler surprenants parfois.

* * *

Et voilà. Alors ? Comment était-ce ? Review are love !


End file.
